Porgon
Porgon was a one-time antagonist of ''3Below'', featured in the Part One episode, "D'aja Vu". History Upon his arrival in Arcadia Oaks, Porgon was being pursued by the Trollhunters, forcing him to grab random trees, supercharge them with his magic and throw them at his pursuers, causing a chain reaction that results in the Trollhunters stumbling. Porgon himself soon stumbles on a Dekyon Charger. With a magpie-like interest, he grabs it but his magic accidentally combines with the Akiridion technology, causing him to vanish in a blue light. Porgon later appeared at the Planetarium, causing chaos at the local science fair. Spotting Krel's subspace manifold, he attempted to take it for himself, but the Trollhunters show up. Somehow discovering that combining his magic with Akiridion tech caused a time loop that reset the events to the beginning of the day, Porgon resets time every time he felt threatened. Only Jim Lake Jr. managed to retain his memories with the protection of his amulet, causing him to experience the loop nearly thirty times. Eventually, Jim's attempts to undo the loop result in the Trollhunters meeting the Akiridions as they discover that serrator shields can also shield their memories from the loop. In the final loop, the Akiridions and Trollhunters plant magic rocks on the science fair volcanoes, generating smoke, added to that of Aja and Krel revealing their true forms, which confused Porgon, enabling Varvatos Vex knock the Dekyon Charger out of his hand so Jim could slay him. The remains of the trickster's left hand was briefly used by Vex as a glove before Krel was forced to reset the loop one last time as both the aliens and trolls had been exposed to the public. Only this time, the Dekyon Charger self-destructs, causing Porgon to halt, enabling the Trollhunters to catch up and slay him for real and good, averting the events he would have created. Physical Appearance Porgon is a red troll with extremely large horns and shackles all over his body. His right hand appears more stone-like as it's how he summons his troll magic. Personality Porgon is a trickster troll, so he's extremely mischievous and enjoys causing chaos wherever he goes, just for the fun of it. According to Jim, Porgon is easily panicked and if he feels threatened, he acts out instinctively. Powers & Abilities Powers * Troll Physiology: Porgon has a troll's natural strength and durability. He was shown strong enough to rip a tree out from its roots and fast enough to outrun Jim's vespa and AAARRRGGHH!!!. * [[Magic|'Magic']]: As a trickster troll, Porgon is able to cast magic spells. He was show to be able to set trees on fire with his magic stone-like hand. When he acquires the Dekyon Charger, Porgon was able to combine his troll magic with alien tech and cause a disturbance in the time-space continuum. * Temporal Looping (briefly): With the Dekyon Charger, Porgon was able to restart time after unintentionally altering the time-space continuum. The full extent of the time looping is unknown, but he has only been shown resetting back to the night he first found the charger. According to Krel, if Porgon were to combine his magic with the subspace manifold, he could potentially and effectively destroy time itself. Porgon later loses this ability after the charger self-destructs in the final loop. Weaknesses * Direct Sunlight: Porgon has a troll's natural weakness to sunlight, as it turns him to stone. Equipment * [[Dekyon Charger|'Dekyon Charger']]: Porgon uses the charger to combine it with his magic so he can control time. However, he loses the Akiridion tech after Krel manages to initiate the charger's self-destruct mechanism before the reset the loop one last time. Episode Appearances Trivia * Porgon is the only troll to never make an appearance in Trollhunters, in spite of Part One of 3Below taking place during Part Three of Trollhunters. ** He's also the only new troll to appear in 3Below. *In the book The Way of the Wizard, despite his apparent death, it's stated that Jim only killed a decoy of him in Arcadia Oaks during the events of "D'aja Vu". The real Porgon is very much alive and living in Europe. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:3 Below Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased